Reencuentro
by AngieCarstairs
Summary: Tal vez un accidente sea lo mejor que te pueda pasar. Tal vez sea lo que te devuelva la ilusión. Tal vez te haga reencontrarte con el amor de tu vida. / One-shot de Dos velas para el diablo. CatXAngelo. Lean, per favore


Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo one-shot. Éste es de Dos velas para el diablo, libro de Laura Gallego. Lo releí hace poco y me quedé con ganas de algo más de estos dos chicos, así que bueno, salió esto. Obviamente, como acabo de decir, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la maravillosa y fantástica autora Laura Gallego. Mi más sincera admiración para ella.

Espero que nadie tome esto como ofensa o algo, no es la intención. Dicho todo esto... Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Hola. Me llamo Caterina. Aunque hay muchos que me llaman Cat, porque cuando me estiro parezco un gato. Tengo dieciséis años, soy bajita, con el pelo castaño y ojos color avellana. Según mi madre, cuando me da la luz se ven del color del oro viejo, aunque yo no lo veo.

Con respecto a mi madre... Bueno, es una persona muy especial. Precisamente porque no es una persona. Lo sé, es muy difícil de creer, pero mi madre es un ángel. Pero no un ángel cualquiera, no. Es el mismísimo arcángel Gabriel. Sí, ese mismo que se ve pintado en los cuadros como un hombre anunciando su embarazo a la virgen María. Pues es mujer, y mi madre.

Y si lo de mi madre os sorprende, no queráis saber sobre mi padre. Porque resulta que él es el Duque del Infierno, Lord Astaroth. No sé si os sonará, pero en el Infierno es uno de los demonios más temidos. Vamos, que es alguien importante.

Y vosotros pensaréis: ¿Y esos dos han tenido una hija? Pues sí. Y mira, no solo eso, sino que también están totalmente enamorados. Claro, a ti te dicen que el arcángel Gabriel y el Duque del Infierno están enamorados y tú no te lo crees. Pero cuando los ves juntos, ves cómo se miran, simplemente su manera de estar en una misma habitación, y te das cuenta de que entre ellos existe un sentimiento tan profundo que se escapa del entendimiento humano. Y además son unos padres geniales. Mi madre es muy dulce y comprensiva, que con una sonrisa barre todas las preocupaciones de tu mente. Y mi padre se preocupa mucho por mí y a veces es incluso cariñoso. A su manera, claro.

Pero dejemos ya el tema de mis padres.

Ahora mismo estoy bajando las escaleras de la estación de metro. No sé por qué, pero siempre he sentido un pánico irracional al metro. Siempre que estoy en una estación tengo la sensación de que voy a caer a las vías, o me van a empujar, o voy a meter el pie en el andén mientras subo al vagón, o va a pasar cualquier desgracia, pero no tiene sentido. Tal vez debería hablarlo con un psicólogo o algo…

Bien, solo falta un minuto para que llegue el próximo metro. Cuanto menos tiempo esté aquí, mejor. Paseo un poco por el andén para hacer tiempo e intento alejarme de las vías, pero hay mucha gente en esa parte del andén, por lo que me veo obligada a quedarme cerca de la línea de seguridad. Genial.

De repente siento algo raro. Es algo así como una presencia maligna. Como cuando estoy en la misma habitación con un demonio poderoso, como por ejemplo mi padre. Pero no es tan fuerte, es bastante más débil que cuando estoy con él. Tal vez haya bajado al metro un demonio menor, tal vez debería irme…

…pero no me da tiempo. Escucho un susurro grave demasiado cerca de mi oreja y siento una mano sobre mi espalda que me empuja hacia las vías con una fuerza sobrehumana. "Adiós, hija del Equilibrio" son las últimas palabras que consigo distinguir justo antes de escuchar el sonido del tren acercarse a gran velocidad. Había escuchado de mis padres que hay algunos ángeles y otros tantos demonios que están en contra del Equilibrio, pero hasta ahora no había escuchado nada de ningún ataque en España. Perfecto, soy la primera hija del Equilibrio asesinada aquí. Qué ilusión.

Me preparo para caer. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta que me impide gritar ayuda y otro en el estómago que me impide moverme para intentar salvarme. Me siento volar por un segundo que se me hace eterno. Cierro los ojos y me enfrento a mi último momento, que se acabará en cuanto el tren impacte contra mi cuerpo y lo destroce…

…pero ese momento no llega. Justo antes de que el tren me toque, siento una mano suave pero firme que agarra mi antebrazo y devuelve mi cuerpo al andén de un tirón. Del impulso, me encuentro de pronto refugiada sobre el pecho musculoso de un chico y arropada por sus delgados pero no esqueléticos brazos. Una mezcla de sentimientos contrapuestos me invade: sorpresa, rabia, impotencia, miedo, alivio, agradecimiento, nostalgia… Espera, ¿He dicho nostalgia? Sí, este chico…

Lo primero que percibo de él es su olor y la sensación de su abrazo. Su olor es fuerte, penetrante… Pero en absoluto desagradable. Y además, se me hace increíblemente familiar. Sus brazos me rodean por la cintura y me hacen sentir segura, protegido, a salvo. Por fin me atrevo a abrir los ojos. Dirijo mi mirada hacia arriba y lo que veo me deja sin respiración. Este chico es auténtico Adonis. Es algo más alto que yo, aunque eso era de esperar; tiene el pelo negro y con pinta de ser muy suave, y unos ojos… Unos ojos… ¿Azules? No, eso es gris. Gris como una nube de tormenta. Las luces del metro le arrancan destellos misteriosamente rojos. Creo que es el tío más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Pero lo que más me impresiona es que nuestras miradas chocan, y siento que nuestras almas se conectan. Además, me invade una extraña sensación de melancolía, confianza, y creo que me he vuelto loca, porque de mis labios sale en un susurro el nombre de este chico al que no conozco de nada:

-Angelo…

En cuanto me escucho decirlo me arrepiento, porque no le conozco de nada y no sé si realmente es ese su nombre o no. Aunque mi corazón me dice que lo es. De todos modos, mis dudas se disipan definitivamente cuando le veo sonreír.

-Esta vez conseguí llegar a tiempo… Te echaba de menos, Cat. Has tardado mucho…

Su voz hace vibrar algo en mi interior que hace que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. No puedo contenerme más y le echo los brazos al cuello. Siento que ya no puedo mentirme más a mí misma. Casi se me para el corazón cuando él me devuelve el abrazo con la misma fuerza con la que yo le abrazo a él. Se me cae una lágrima del ojo sin que pueda evitarlo. Tras unos segundos que se me hicieron demasiado cortos, Angelo se separa de mí, seca mi rostro con sus pulgares y roza sus labios con los míos en un dulce beso. Definitivamente, estoy en el cielo.

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Tal vez haga una pequeña continuación, pero no prometo nada. Si la queréis, review~ xD Va, que un review siempre es excelentemente recibido y anima a seguir. Nuevamente, gracias a todos. Nos leemos~ 3


End file.
